


Stalking in Florida

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Sight-seeing, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A simple trip takes a turn when another case comes up. They hope to solve it before their vacation ends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 50th mystery. I wanted to post this last month, but the muses had another ideas, and I couldn't focus properly. I'm getting back in the swing of things though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers land in the Key West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. SAAoR will be updated next. Then I'm switching back and posting ch 1 tmw.

**_Tampa, Florida;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, the extended Barnes family, Sarah Rogers, Boyd, Erica, and Ryan arrived in Tampa. They were greeted by Finarfin and Earwen Sherwood. 

"Welcome to Tampa," Earwen smiled.

"Thank you for hosting us." Bucky said.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, the Sherwood house;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some alone time once they settled in their assigned bedroom.

"This is beautiful." Steve was saying.

"I know, Stevie. I can't wait to watch the sunrise." Bucky replied.

"Lovely. Coffee and the sunrise." Steve replied. Then they kissed and sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a person plotted in the shadows. They were hunched over their plans.

'Where should I begin? Who with?' they pondered.

'What to do?' they finished.


	2. Beach BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family eats a lovely meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something Ch 2-3 will be posted next, then I'm posting the prologue and ch 1 for the fic after MCF.

The families, Sarah, Ryan, Boyd, and Erica explored Tampa. They took a bus across the town.

"Bucky, look!" Ryan smiled as she pointed to the horizon as it blended with the sights. Bucky took pictures of the lovely view.

* * *

The next morning, Boyd, Erica, Ryan, and Finrod Sherwood took the kids to visit the beach. They had a lot of fun, swimming in the water, making sand castles, getting tans, and many more. It was amazing and sunny and cool.

* * *

About two hours later, Boyd and Erica had a lunch date at a seafood restaurant. The date was fun and relaxed. Boyd and Erica kissed as they finished their drinks.

* * *

**_Sherwood House;_ **

The families and teens gathered for a large BBQ dinner of pork cutlet. Sides consisted of mac n' cheese, fresh greens, baked potatoes, potato salad, and corn on the cob. They were very happy and smiling. It was the perfect beach meal.

* * *

 In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to dinner for their date. They went to an art gallery after dinner. They had a lot of fun together and laughed. After they got back to the house, Bucky and Steve went to their bedroom to cuddle and rest.


	3. Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group spends time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Florida Aquarium, Tampa, Florida;_ **

Finrod, Amarie, Sarah, and the teens took the visitors to a local aquarium. They looked at the colorful fish and plants. They loved seeing the animals swim around.

There were exhibits on coral reefs, Madagascar, the Wetlands, bays and beaches, sea stars, and other spineless animals, seahorses, and clownfishes. There was even a 3D theater. The kids gasped and jumped up. They wanted to learn even more.

* * *

About two hours later, the group ordered sandwiches and chips for lunch. They were so happy and talking about their trip. Their adventure was amazing.

* * *

That evening, Galadriel and her boyfriend Celeborn went out on a date. They had a salmon candlelight dinner. They enjoyed their time together. Celeborn and Galadriel kissed each other's cheeks and smiled.

* * *

**_Museum of Science & Technology, Tampa;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and their families went to the Museum of Science & Technology. They walked from exhibit to exhibit. There were hands on activities for kids to enjoy.

'I Wonder' consisted of moving a giant pendulum with magnets, a bed of nails, and a Tug of War rope.

A Look Inside' had a life sized version of Operation game, Mindball, and Drunk Driving Googles. 'Connectus' had a tunnel visitors could walk through to the exhibit itself. The exhibit was made up of interactive display platforms filled with visions of the future. 'Idea Zone' consisted of a lab and makerspace with hands on projects that changed each month. 'Journey through the Skies' had artifacts that allowed people to explore space travel. 'Saunders Planetarium' held planetary shows.

Guides gave visitors tours of the stars and galaxy. 'Sky Trail Rope Courses' consisted of a 36 feet high course made from ropes. There were suspension bridges, rope ladders, rope trapeze rings, spider web rope nets, and many more obstacles. The visitors talked endlessly about the events. The museum was showstopping.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Sherwood House;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. The grandparents could have the kids. They shared kisses and smiles. They kissed while they stripped the other person of their clothing.

When they were naked, Bucky picked his husband up and laid him on the bed. Bucky reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the lube. He uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pushed into Steve as he relaxed and set a slow pace. A long time later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. 

A minute later, they came with muffled groans, being careful of their volume. A few minutes later, they got up to clean, but afterwards, laid down to sleep.


	4. Seaside Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip becomes a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for the new fic will be posted next.

The mystery person was in a secret warehouse going over their plans. They were serious and focused. They looked at a picture and picked a target. With their prey decided, they made a plan and a backup plan.

* * *

The next day, the kids visited the beach. Fingon, Maedhros, Celebrimbor, and his friend Narvi met the kids. The groups talked and got along.

They were having fun when someone ran by and tried to grab Celebrimbor. The preteen boy became hysterical.

"Let me go! Stop! Help!" Celebrimbor screamed. Maedhros sprang up and grabbed his nephew and held him. The kidnapper took the time to get away. Celebrimbor cried into his arms and shook.

"I'm scared. I want to go home." he sobbed.

"We can go. Let's go." Maedhros replied.

* * *

When the kids were having the scare of their lives, Bucky and Steve went out to lunch. They went to a steakhouse. They ordered two steaks with roasted vegetables.

"This is just amazing. The food and time with you." Steve beamed. They kissed softly.

* * *

That afternoon, Boyd and Erica met with Ryan. They were drinking tea and relaxing.

"We just got a new case." Erica was saying.

"Someone tried to take a kid right on the beach. There is no motive yet, so we were handed the case." Ryan elaborated.

"Okay, give us the rest of the info." Boyd requested.

* * *

**_Redwood cottage;  
_ **

Fingon and Maedhros got some time alone. They cuddled up close.

"I am so scared." Maedhros confessed.

"I know, baby. I have someone working the case." Fingon reassured.

"Just hold me and keep me safe." Maedhros replied. Fingon pulled Maedhros even closer to his chest and kissed his head.

"I will always protect you." he promised.


	5. Fun and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go to Legoland Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The families, the teens, and Sarah arrived at Legoland Hotel. There was an outdoors pool with soft Lego bricks floating in the water. A LEGO pit was in the lobby, there was even a play area with a castle.

"Wow!" This is awesome!" Pietro cheered.

"After you finish packing, you can go play!" Bucky smiled.

* * *

**_Legoland;_ **

The teens, Grace, Helena, and the kids went to Legoland. They went on the many rides. There were; Aquazone Wave Racers, Build-a-Raft River, Beetle Bounce, Boating School, Build-a-Boat, Coastersaurus, DUPLO Splash Safrari, DUPLO Tractor, DUPLO Train, Flying School, Ford and Ford Jr Driving School, Joker Soaker, Kid Power Towers, LEGO NINJAGO The Ride, LEGO Wave Pool, Lost Kingdom Adventure, Merlin's Challenge, Mia's Riding Adventure, Rescue Academy, Royal Joust, Safari Trek, Splash Out, Technicyle, The Dragon, The Grand Carousel, The Great LEGO Race, and Twin Chasers. 

Their little laughs filled the air. It was a nice day out.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went out for dinner at a Thai restaurant. The date was relaxed and the food was perfect.

"Thank you for the lovely meal," Erica smiled, kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

_**Skyline Lounge, Legoland Hotel;** _

The families enjoyed dinner at the hotel. They ate in Skyline Lounge. The food was fresh and delicious, and it made them happy. Their vacation was going well and they had each other. The adults toasted to their families and smiled.

Elsewhere, the villain was furious. The kidnapped had failed and left them empty handed and with a sore body.

"Time to use my next plan." they thought. They started to plan.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were with their grandparents. So the parents were in their room with the door locked. They stripped down rapidly.

When they were naked, Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was quick. All too soon, they hit their climaxes. Steve screamed as he spilled all over their stomachs. Bucky fell over the edge soon after, spilling deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	6. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve experience of of their worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

**_Adventure Island Water park, Tampa, Florida;_ **

The families, Sherwood and Summerfield families, teens, and kids gathered at the water park for the twins' eighth birthday. The party room was decorated with Power Rangers balloons, wall art, and disposables.

The twins asked for a German chocolate cake. So the cake matched the theme. The kids were excited and ready to play.

* * *

**_Adventure Island;  
_ **

The teens and adults took the kids to visit the wave pools and other attractions. In addition to the wave pool, there was lagoon with waterfalls, kids' playground, and a splash area.

There were water slides such as Vanish Point, Calypso Coaster, Caribbean Corkscrew, Aruba Tuba, Colossal Curl, Key West Rapids, Riptide, Runaway Rapids, Wahoo Run, and Water Moccasin.

The kids had a lot of fun. They celebrated with the twins, and spent the day playing.

* * *

**_Finweon House;  
_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I hired someone to investigate the kidnap attempt." Fingon was saying.

"You didn't tell me the detectives' names." Maedhros noted.

"It's a group of student detectives named Boyd, Erica, and Ryan." Fingon answered.

"The name Ryan sounds familiar. Wait-it's Caranthir's former coworker. Okay, I trust in them to find this guy." Maedhros smiled.

* * *

**_Sherwood House;_ **

The extended family, the Sherwood family, the teens, and Sarah sat down to eat dinner. Ryan ate some of her meal before she started to experience auras.

"Steve, something's wrong," she gasped before her muscles tensed becoming paralyzed. All the hell broke loose as she was laid on the floor. Earwen and Finarfin decided it was for the best that they stop eating, they could always get takeout or call Anaire.

"Put your forks down!" Earwen warned the kids.

"Call 911!" Bucky yelled. Steve cried as Bucky held him. The ambulance arrived and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Sherwood House;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve went back to their room after coming home from the hospital. Bucky cuddled Steve closer and dried his tears. 

"She'll get through this. She'll be okay." Bucky reassured.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to salvage the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. STL will be updated next.

A week had passed since Ryan's near brush with death. She pulled through and was in recovery. Earwen's usual supplier was confused and mortified when the police arrived to question them.

"We are so sorry. All of our fish were fresh so we do know how a bad one was sent out." Cirdan apologized.

"Worst vacation ever." Ryan sighed.

The families went to Key West Island for some peace and quiet. Several adults went to a souvenir shop. It was a nice way to pass the time.

* * *

While the others were shopping, the couples visited Ernest Hemingway House. They enjoyed the tour. It was surreal walking in his footsteps.

* * *

In the meantime, the teens, Helena, Grace, Angrod, and Aegnor took the kids swimming and snorkeling. They had a lot of fun. The kids giggled and splashed around.

* * *

**_July 4th;_ **

The families gathered to celebrated July 4th. Dinner was steak, mashed potatoes, salad, and biscuits. Dessert was berry trifle and brownies. They were extremely happy. The fireworks just made the night much better.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They cuddled up close.

"This week turned around." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"Ryan was feeling way better today." he responded.

"I'm so glad. I was so afraid." Steve admitted. Bucky and Steve kissed and rested.


	8. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to the happiest place on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-12 will be posted next.

**_Walt Disney World Resort, Orlando, Florida;_ **

A few days after the July 4th celebration, the families were now in Orlando. They would be staying at Walt Disney World Resort for the remainder of their vacation.

Some things had happened since then. The family had begun to receive threatening letters. They took all letters to the police station. Soon, they could connect the poisoning and attempted kidnapping to the letters. They had to wait to investigate more.

* * *

**_Epcot, Disneyworld;  
_ **

Boyd, Erica, and the teens took the kids to Epcot and went on the rides there. The rides were mainly Frozen and Finding Nemo themed. They also visited; Advanced Training lab, a stage show, galleries portraying countries around the world, and futuristic themed attractions.

The kids had a lot of fun together. They had their pictures taken with Disney characters. The kids loved it and enjoyed the experience.

* * *

The couples went to the Epcot center. They enjoyed the souvenirs, snacks, and sights. The vacation was picking up.

* * *

  ** _Garden Grill, Epcot;  
_**

 ****The families ate dinner at the Garden Grill restaurant. They visited the buffet and filled their plates with roast, vegetables, and seasonal fruit. They had fun meeting Chip n' Dale, and their pals. They even had their pictures taken with Disney characters. Dinner was fun and delicious. It was a perfect end to a fun day.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door behind them and stripped. When they were naked, Steve got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube from a drawer. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They took it slow and steady together. Eventually, they orgasmed and kissed each other. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve raises concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-12 will be posted next.

**_Magic Kingdom, DisneyWorld;_ **

****The families, Sarah, Fingon, Maedhros, and the kids visited the Magic Kingdom. After they took in the sights with awe and smiles. The group split up to conquer the day.

* * *

A few minutes later, Boyd, Erica, Ryan, Fingon, and Maedhros took the younger kids around the kingdom. They adored Fantasyland and Main Street, USA. They had fun on the slow rides.

Their top favorites were the carousel, It's a Small World, and the train. They visited attractions such as Enchanted Tales with Belle and Cinderella Castle. The kids had a lot of fun. They laughed and smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve took the older kids on thrill rides in Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, and Tomorrowland. 

The kids' favorite rides were Big Thunder and Splash Mountains, Tomorrowland Speedway, and Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor.

They visited the attractions; a shooting arcade, Haunted Mansion, a treehouse, Tom Sawyer Island, and Hall of Presidents. There was even a Tomorrowland expo.

The group went to check out the Tomorrowland expo. It was more than what they ever imagined.

* * *

That evening, the families met up for dinner. They ate dinner at the Plaza restaurant. Dinner varied from burgers to sandwiches to salad. Dessert was; ice cream floats, shakes, or an ice-cream banana split. They loved the food and service and company. It was the perfect night.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed, looking out in the beach view.

"I am considering pulling Ryan from the case." Steve mentioned.

"Good luck with that, Steve. She won't give up." Bucky warned.

"She isn't safe." Steve worried. Then Bucky and Steve kissed and sighed.


	10. Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives decide to take the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-12 will be posted next.

The next day, the culprit was plotting their next move. They thought in silence. Then they smirked as the perfect idea came to them.

"They will pay for interrupting my plans." they vowed.

Meanwhile, the families visited Discovery Cove. They had fun swimming with the dolphins, going snorkeling with the fish and rays. They met marmosets and otters. They even visited an aviary and hand fed the birds there. Finally, they relaxed on the beach.

"This is how a real vacation is supposed to be like." Bucky sighed.

* * *

The next day, the expanded Barnes family visited the Kennedy Space Center. The center was divided in various missions sites. So the group wandered around the mission zones.

They visited the hall of fame and celebrated past space explorers. They took a bus tour and got to see areas off limits to the public. They visited Saturn V and Apollo center and learned about Project Apollo in addition to seeing the Saturn Rocket. They visited the Atlantis Shuttle. They learned about NASA missions in the present and beyond. They had a lot of fun. It reminded them of a love of space and learning.

* * *

After they left the center, Boyd and Erica went out to a sushi bar for lunch. They got a sushi platter of California, philadelphia, tuna, rainbow, and nigiri sushi. They had miso soup on the side with coke to drink. Dessert was rainbow sherbet.

They enjoyed themselves and their time alone. Erica kissed him after they left the sushi bar. She always found new reasons to love him.

* * *

After they returned to the resort, Boyd, Erica, and Ryan met up to discuss the case.

"Steve wants me off this case, pronto! So we need to find this guy and fast!" Ryan exclaimed.

"We need to set a trap then." Boyd decided.

"We will need help." Erica pointed out. So they enlisted help in the form of Finrod, Celeborn, Galadriel, Fingon, and Maedhros. They sat down to formulate a plan.

* * *

That evening, the group launched their trap on the beach. They arrived at an old beach house and hid inside before settling down to wait.

Two hours later, footsteps could be heard as the culprit arrived. They walked towards the old beach house. After they walked in, they got to work setting up.

"Stop right there!" Erica exclaimed. The culprit froze.


	11. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find themselves in a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives and their new friends had the culprit surrounded. The culprit was pissed off and shaking.

"Melkor?!" Finrod and Galadriel chorused.

"You know him?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he's acquainted with our grandfather." Finrod explained.

"So why go after us?" Erica wanted to know.

"Good question." Celeborn declared. They looked at the dark haired man. They couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

The group stared at Melkor. Several tense minutes passed before Melkor broke the silence.

"I would have gotten away with it, if not for you meddling kids!" he fumed.

"Why?" was all Boyd would say.

"I have a grievance against Manwe." Melkor admitted. Galadriel glared at him.

"So you go after our family because Grandpa is friends with Manwe?" Maedhros wasn't amused in the least.

"Why target me? I am not in the family." Ryan wanted to know.

"To make a point." came the reply.

"You almost killed me. I'm not gonna let that slide." Ryan retorted.

* * *

As Ryan spoke, Melkor pulled a gun out of his waistband just as two dozen of men stormed the beach house. The beach house was blanked in tension and fear.

"My followers and I are not going to jail." Melker declared.

"There is nowhere to run now." he finished.

* * *

**_beach house;_ **

The group was surrounded. Melkor held his gun still. Everyone was left frozen. The followers blocked doors and windows, so there was no chance to escape.

The men were unaware that Fingon had called the police just before they launched their trap. The police arrived soon after. They saw flashing lights.

The followers were arrested first before Melkor could run. The police then burst in and took him into custody.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got time alone. The kids were with their grandparents. The parents cuddled up close in their bedroom. Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled. 


	12. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families are tense and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The families were up all night waiting for the detectives. They got even more fearful when they got called to the police station. Still, they were happy when they saw the kids, Fingon, and Maedhros.

"The threat is over. We are safe," Ryan smiled.

"Oh, thank God!" Bucky was relieved.

"Let's get home." Finarfin said.

* * *

The next morning, Boyd, Erica, and the teens took the kids to Seaworld Orlando. There were water rides and roller coasters.

The water rides were; Infinity Falls, Journey to Atlantis, and Flamingo Paddle Boats. There was a special play area for children called Happy Harbor. The rides were; Flying Fiddler, Ocean Commotion, a carousel, Jazzy Jellies, and a train.

Other rides for everyone were; two rides that took the visitors to see the penguin and wild arctic habitats, and Sky Tower. The coasters were; Mako, Kraken Unleashed, and Manta.

"The perfect way to celebrate," Steve sighed.

* * *

**_Seaworld Orlando;  
_ **

The families watched Elmo Rocks show. They enjoyed themselves. Then they took a tour and met the animals. In addition to the penguins and wild arctic, there were dolphins, fish, manta, pelicans, sharks, and stingrays. There was even a theater where they could learn about the plight of turtles. The kids loved the music and the show.

* * *

That evening, the families went to a pizzaria for dinner. They got veggie, meat lovers, and plain cheese pizzas, salad, breadsticks and soda to drink. They were really happy and smiley. Afterwards, they watched colorful fireworks together.

* * *

While the families were occupied, Bucky and Steve went on a date. They went to a Syrian restaurant. The date was quiet except for comfortable conservation. As they waited for their bill, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	13. The Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families clicks down the last bit of vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

**_Typhoon Lagoon, Walt Disney Resort, Orlando, Florida;_ **

Three days later, the families visited Typhoon Lagoon waterpark at the resort. They went on the slides, played in the wave pool, and floated down the river on a raft tube, and took raft rides. The kids and teens splashed and danced. They wanted to spend their last days in the water.

* * *

**_Seaworld Aquatica, Orlando;  
_ **

The families and teens visited Seaworld Aquatica, another waterpark. There were various kinds of water slides, pools, rivers, and playgrounds for kids.

Slides consisted of a raft slide, body slides, drop tower sliders, and tube slides. They had a lot of fun. It was so fun and amazing.

**_Disney Springs;_ **

While the kids were having fun, the adults went shopping in downtown Disney Springs. They looked at souvenirs, tried on clothing, visited the makeup counters, marveled at the coca-cola stores and looked at various kinds of stores. 

They visited Ghiraredlli soda fountain and chocolate shop and bought some chocolate to take home. They found plenty of souvenirs to decorate their home.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve ordered in room service for their lunch date. They enjoyed their alone time. As they basked in each other's warmth, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

That evening, the families got together for dinner at one of the seafood restaurants. They had dishes such as New England clam chowder, shrimp and grits, salmon with sides such as veggies or mac n' cheese, crab sticks, and many more. They finished dinner and discussed dessert.

"Should we try the cheesecake?" Earwen asked. While they were looking at the desset menu, some Disney staff members arrived with an envelope and a bag for them.

"Thank you for spending your vacation with us." they said.

"Here are some gifts to remember us. And tickets to the Disney Cruise line." they finished.

"Thank you so much!" Winifred smiled, accepting the gifts.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd, Erica, Celeborn, and Galadriel went out for Cuban food. They had meat laden dishes with sweet potatoes, chickpea stew and baked turnovers. They talked over their delicious meal. It was the perfect end to their day. 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family heads back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Detective Stiles fans will have to wait a month for the next fic on the list. Since the prologue for Honey Pot Plot will be next. I'm returning to MK/DC fandom. The muses insisted, take it up with them.

The extended Barnes family was saying goodbye to their friends. The mood was mixed, while the families were sad to have to say goodbye, they were also happy to be returning home. They hugged everyone and got on the plane.

"Please keep in contact." Earwen requested.

* * *

**_Chess & Checkers House, Central Park, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

A few hours later, Camden, Isaac, and Zack met up at Central Park. They sat down and played chess and checkers while catching up on their respective summers. They were happy to be reunited after a long vacation.

"Let's get some ice cream. I'm paying." Camden suggested. They nodded and jumped up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a music festival. The couples danced to the opening headliners. It was a great way to get out pent up energy.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had chinese takeout for dinner. Steve was too jet lagged to cook. Zack and Lottie set the table, then they unpacked the cartons and filled their plates.

They ordered white and fried rice with beef and broccoli. Bucky wanted kung pao chicken and Steve got curry. They were happy and smiling. The family enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were in their room with the door locked. They stripped down as they kissed passionately. When they were naked, Steve got on the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He pushed into Steve slowly and sped up. Eventually, they came with soft sighs. As they relaxed, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled. The sunset was different from Florida, but it was home. That made it beautiful.


End file.
